Trust Shattered
by Creativeprodigy
Summary: This is Dauntless University where the most sought after ppl are the bravest and the craziest. Tris and Four have their classes strategically set so they have all the same classes. What happens when this dream couple break up? Will Tris ever be able to trust Four/Tobias again?
1. Chapter 1

_Tris_ POV

I run to my boyfriend's dorm, Four or Tobias, shares a room with his crazy best friend Zeke. When I get there the door is locked so I take out the spare key he gave me and I unlock the door. As I walk in I excitedly say "Tobias! Christina and Will are engaged..." my voice falters on the last word. My heart drops. Lauren is on top of MY boyfriend sucking the lips of him. But the most heartbreaking part is that he wasn't resisting...

His eyes flicker to mine and I see in his deep blue eyes surprise. I stand there and yell "How could you? I thought you loved me you you you manwhore!" As I leave the room I turn around and say "Just so you know that means we're through!" I walk out the door yelling "I can't believe I ever thought you loved me!" I slam the door intending never to come back.

I get to the dorm and try to act happy for Christina as I walk inside. She sees right through it in a matter of seconds and tears spill from my face.

* * *

Tobias POV

I had just gotten back to my dorm and saw a blonde haired girl, being drunk I thought it was Tris. Never have I been more wrong in my entire life. She followed me into my dorm and then into my room. All of a sudden she threw herself at me and started kissing me. That should have been the first clue it wasn't Tris. A ten seconds later I hear the door unlock and I assume it's Zeke, suddenly I hear Tris speak.

"Tobias! Christina and Will are engaged..." I hear her voice falter on the last word. She starts yelling "How could you! I thought you loved me you you you manwhore!" My eyes stare at her in suprise. She run out yelling the terrible words "We're through!" and I think "Oh shit"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own divergent**

Tris POV

After I walk in she knows something happened between me and Four. The heartbreak must show in my eyes as I explain what happened because tears well up in both of our eyes. Christina whips out her phone careful to remember to remove Four from her group call thing on her phone.

"Guys get your butts down here! And fast!" she yells into her phone.

About 15 seconds later we hear them walking to our room. No doubt that people are glaring at them for making so much noise. They all cram themselves into the doorway and then explode into the room.

I hear a chorus of "What's going on? Who's turn is it to be killed?" and many more questions of the same tone.

Christina yells "Shush! We have an emergency!" at the top of her lungs. As she explains to them my tears turn to anger and as soon as she finishes tears no longer gather in my eyes and everyone stares at me expectantly waiting for me to say something.

"Let's go play some paintball! I say with a devilish grin. We all start racing down the hallway, not caring how much noise we make as we pass Four's dorm.

_Flashback time yayayayayay_

_It was when we were picking our classes... me and Tobias strategically made our schedule match so we would have every class together along with Christina and Will. Luckily when we had a project Christina and I figured that if some way Tobias and I broke up then I wouldn't have to be partners. _

_End of flashback... we are now back from our commercial break_

~about 5 minutes later~

Christina, Will and I are against Zeke, Uriah, Shauna and Lynn. Normally it would be me and Tobias against them all, but I figure I will win with them on my team just like with Four.

"I need to get up high" I say while formulating different plans in my head, thinking of all the possible locations of their flag. Christina nods knowing what I will do and she helps me up onto the first branch of the tree.

I climb up to the top and look through the scope of my gun. I see Lauren walking one way and Tobias walking the other when I glance over at the sidewalk. I aim and shoot a paintball at his chest and then scope out Lauren and shoot her in the stomach. The look on her face is priceless, but when I look over at Four all I see is him staring straight at me. I break away knowing that otherwise I would be in a trance like state.

I see Uriah screaming at the others on his team "Come on pansycakes we should just charge them!" They are over by a bridge, I smile and I climb down the tree.

"They are by the bridge. We should surround them stealthily and start taking them out and then we run for the flag" I say as I put our flag in the canopy like part of the tree before coming all the way down.

Christina says "let's go!" And with that we start sneaking , careful not to step on twigs and taking cover in thick brush.

I see Zeke and Uriah so I shoot them both in the chest as I see the others come around. Among them I think I see Four, but then I blink and he isn't there anymore. Christina and Will shoot the other two while my imagination played tricks with me. We charge and Christina grabs the flag.

We start yelling "yeah! We won!" Out of the corner of my eye I see Four smiling like he knew we would win.


	3. 1st phase of revenge: paintball payback

A/N** Let's see how Tobias is doing after what happened and how Tris reacts to seeing him mwhahaha let the revenge on him** begin...xD

I don't own divergent Veronica Roth does

Tobias POV

I push Lauren off me and yell at her to get out. I lock the dorm door and take a shower to help make me sober again. I take out my phone and text Tris what happened hoping to get another chance even though I screwed up big time. I've screwed up before, but those times weren't as bad as this. I groan thinking of how much of an idiot I am.

"Whooooooo let's go play some paintball!" I hear voices scream past my door. I know who it is without even looking. After about a minute I go for a walk to clear my head and let's just say my head needed a lot of clearing.

~~about seven minutes later~~

I see Lauren walking towards me with a grin on her face. I think "how am I going to get her away from me? Since she practically ended my relationship with Tris along with some help of beer. My stomach sickens at the thought of beer. I feel something hit me and two seconds later Lauren is hit.

She stomps past me muttering something about "Someone needs to work on their aim because they have made a huge mistake..." I look up knowing it was no accident when we were hit. I look to the place I know she will probably be and see her grinning until she meets my eyes.

She looks away and climbs down the tree. I miss being there helping her up and down out of the tree. I sit near them so I can watch but far enough away from her ability to see me.

Within ten minutes the game is over and she is hugging Christina and Will. A pang of guilt goes through me. I feel horrible and realize someone is behind me as I snap out of staring into space.

"Four I can't believe what you did to Tris" a familiar voice booms behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N thanks for the reviews guys! I'm going to be updating a lot since its the weekend so I hope you all enjoy!**

Tris POV

I see Four watching us when we walk away, his eyes don't move so figure he's staring off into space. Is he thinking about us? I want to be able to travel back in time to warn myself of the future so when this happens I wouldn't care as much.

**flashback time**

"He's the guy almost every girl wants Tris. Even the girls with boyfriends! They all say he's a player." Christina tells me on our way to class, Four sits with us at lunch since him and Zeke are best friends, he had just asked if I would be his girlfriend, but I had ran out with Christina racing behind me.

"I know Christina that's why I ran out of there!" I reply as I wipe sweat from my hands on my jeans.

She stands there and looks at me saying "Tris I just don't want you to get hurt." We didn't go back to lunch that day but I had made up my mind "if he truly wants me then he'll have to prove himself"

**end of flasback**

"Snap out of it Tris, he lied and cheated on you." I tell myself. Now I just hope she won't say " Tris I told you this would happen."

"Zeke look." I say as I point at Four. He automatically knows what to do.

"I'll be right back" he says walking up behind Four. I find myself backing away until I'm out of sight and I run to my room.

* * *

Tobias POV

_"Four I can't believe you would do that to Tris" a familiar voice booms behind me._

It's Zeke. "You're screwed you know." he says walking over to me and sitting next to me.

"Yeah." I say depressed. "Zeke I was drunk and Lauren was standing outside our dorm just like Tris sometimes does..er..did so I thought it was Tris but when she pinned me on my bed and started kissing me ij realized it wasn't Tris. Just as I realized Tris came in..." I say trailing off.

"Dude" he says.

"What?" I ask.

"Tris isn't going to just automatically forgive you...you realize that right?" He smirking at a thought. "She will want revenge."

I shudder remembering the prank wars. She won every time. If that was her idea of pranks revenge is going to be horrible. "This is going to be worse than the prank wars..."

Zeke smirks and says "I'll tell her what you told me." as he runs with the news to Tris' dorm.

**A/N feel free to review and give me ideas on what you guys want to happen in the upcoming chapters... especially revenge plots mwhahahahahaha let the games begin...**


	5. Revenge is a dish best served cold

**A/N Let's see what Tris has cooked up for revenge on Four. trispri0r I'm using your suggestion but I did modify it a little and I think you'll love it... for all other people who have no idea what I'm talking about... you'll find out soon enough mwhahahahahaa lol**

Christina POV

I follow Tris back to our place and we walk in the door. I can tell that Tris is thinking about revenge on Four... I still haven't seemed to be able to process this whole situation. The first time I saw Four and Tris together I could tell they would have a relationship... For once he seemed like he wouldn't hurt my best friend now all I want to do is break him the way he almost broke Tris.

"I have a plan to make him pay! Tris says breaking the silence and snapping me back to reality. An evil grin appears on her face. I just smile ready to put any plan into action against the boy who hurt my best friend.

Tris calls the rest of the gang over and she explains her plan. She glances over at Shauna asking her with her eyes "is this ok trust me I won't take him away from you I just want Four to pay" she returns a look that says "yes make that bastard pay for what he did". Tris smiles for the first time in hours.

Tris POV

"When should we do the first stage of revenge? Zeke asks.

"Anytime your ready since it involves you." I answer. I think to myself revenge is best served cold and smirk to myself.

Zeke thinks and then says "Let's do it in an hour. I'll make sure to text him to meet me at our place at 6:00 .

~~ten minutes before 6:00~~

We sit on Zeke's bed waiting for Four **A/N that is COMPLETELY COINCIDENTAL ** five minutes later we hear the door open and I hug Zeke turn kiss him Four just stands there pissed off and then slowly walks out the door fuming mad. We stop and I smirk at the memory of Four's expression.

"Did you see his face!" I start.

"He practically had smoke coming out of his ears!" Zeke yells.

"I wouldn't want to be you tonight" I say "but thanks for helping with phase 1 of my plan"

~~later in my dorm room with the gang~~

"He had smoke coming out of his ears, he was soooo mad!" I exclaim. "Shauna you may want to have your boyfriend sleep okver so he still has a handsome face" I tease

"So how about it babe? Want to stay over tonight? Shauna asks Zeke.

"Yeah I don't want to have my face punched in!" He yells.

* * *

Tobias POV

I storm out of my dorm fuming over what I just saw... Zeke and Tris kissing. My Tris. The girl Zeke knew I had a crush on the moment I saw her. Zeke had better hope he stays somewhere else or I'll probably punch his face in. My heart drops, what if he stays with Tris? I end up wandering around aimlessly thinking about how I hurt Tris...

Christina POV

I laugh as Tris tells us what happened. "He. Will. Pay." The words ring in my ears, Tris told me that right before we had left for paintball. I had smiled thinking "He messed with the wrong people. She never breaks after everything she's been through I have never seen her completely broken."

Will POV

Four was a complete idiot.I'm sorry but he was. When Tris Prior breaks up with you for a reason she always takes revenge. Once she even put a fake poisonous snake in her ex's locker knowing that he was terrified of all snakes. Oh and one other thing it spat out stuff that looked like poison. It even made you feel poisoned until about six hours later. She may look weak but she has the heart of a lion.


	6. At the gym

A/N** Thank you for all the reviews and don't be afraid to leave more! I love reading them! Also if you have any suggestions or ideas don't hesitate to put it! **

**Disclaimer: let's face it if I were Veronica Roth I would be at an interview or something**

Tris POV

I wake up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. I walk into the kitchen in my pjs and grab a plate of them and start eating them.

"Let's go to the gym!" Christina says and I look up surprised.

Surprised I answer "Let's go kick some butt!" I frown thinking that normally she would want to go to the mall, but I shrug and go along with it considering I was going to go there eventually today. I go to my room to change and I see Four staring at me through my window so I close the blinds then close the curtains. I think "stalker much"? "Why is he there?"

~~a few minutes later~~

I'm still wondering why Four was looking at me through my window as I start running around the track. Me and Christina are racing she is about a lap behind, as usual. I finish my final lap and wait a few minutes for Christina. I see Four walking towards me as Christina finishes, but she sees him too.

She starts yelling at him "Why the hell are you here?! You hurt her! You bastard she hasn't been able to take her mind of what you did! Just leave her alone!" Her harsh voice fading to the background as I run to our dorm with tears streaming down my face.

Tobias POV

I wake up thinking "How could Zeke do that to me.?" Luckily he stayed somewhere else last night because otherwise he would have several broken bones. I wander around after I take a shower and get dressed. After a while I end up where I would wait for Tris so we cold walk to class...CLASS how am I going to get through them today she's in every single one! I see movement in Tris' room and my eyes flicker up to her eyes as she closes the blinds and curtains.

I walk back to my dorm to get changed into my gym clothes since that's what I do every morning.

~~time lapse he's at the gym now~~

As soon as I get in I see Tris and Christina on the track racing and Tris wins. I start walking towards her when Christina runs up to me yelling.

"Why the hell are you here?! You hurt her! You bastard she hasn't been able to take her mind off what you did! Just leave her alone!" She yells as Tris runs away...

"Well she hurt me too!" I say showing more anger in my voice than she did.

She just smirks and says "Good because that's what it was supposed to do." She just walks off making me think "wait... supposed to do..." but she turns around and punches me in the face and then kicks me where the sun doesn't shine. As I double over with pain she says

"That was for hurting my best friend." She finally walks off...

Christina POV

I have wanted to do that ever since Tris told me what happened... I can honestly say "I will never let my best friend break even slightly again..."

Will POV

Christina called us all over so she could tell us what happened at the gym. I started smiling when she beat him up and I thought "that is one reason why I love her... she is a loyal person."

Zeke POV

I'm glad that I never dated and broke up with Tris now. Christina would probably have done the same thing...but then again Shauna is perfectly capable of doing that too...maybe even worse...

**A/N I'm glad i m not Four that would have hurt...well anyways don't forget to review especially if you have an idea for the story... oh yeah and if you have any revenge ideas don't hesitate to put them...thanks legendlover for suggesting the punching and kicking part!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I have an idea for another fanfic (I'm not giving up on this one) but I don't know if I should write it. Here's the idea; Tris is the top female dancer at the most advanced dance school in the world...she never does duets and always is the female role...one day she is assigned to do a duet with some1 she hoped she would never see again after highschool... Please tell me in the reviews if you guys would be interested to read it or if I should even pursue this story at all!**

Tris POV

Ugh I wish I had different classes now... my eyes widen and I realize that he sits next to me in. Every. Single. Class.

"Um Christina I just had a thought. I sit next to HIM in every class! What am I going to do?" I say.

She thinks about it for a moment and says "I'll switch seats with you since I sit on the other side of you."

"How are we going to explain it to Tori?" I ask. Tori is by far my favorite teacher of all time. She teaches every class I have. I'm very lucky in that way otherwise I could have a bunch of horrible teachers like Ms. Matthews. I shudder just at the thought.

"She probably heard about it by now and plus she's one of the coolest teachers I know and she is your godmother!" Christina answers.

"I feel stupid now...that should have been obvious." I reply.

"That's why I'm here to keep you smart!" She teases.

We both laugh and we scream at the same time "WE FREAKING FORGOT ABOUT PRACTICE!"

We get dressed and run to track practice laughing. The coach sighs with relief as we arrive a minute before it starts.

Coach Tori says "Good our stars are here! Let's get started!"

We run 25 laps on the track and do 100 push ups ending with a race that I win, Christina comes in second and we hear clapping and yelling.

"Go Christina and Tris!" I hear Will yell. Christina looks over and smiles at him as we run over.

~~time lapse the next day Monday~~

Still Tris btw

Christina and I walk up to Tori and ask if we can switch seats she says yes and tells us she heard what happened.

She must see the relief on my face as she says yes because then she adds "I can't believe Four would do that to you Tris."

I reply " I didn't believe it when it happened..."

"Have you listened to his side of the story?" She asks.

I shake my head "He was kissing her back...he he knew what he was doing..." I trail off. Tears threaten to fall from my eyes.

She hugs me and whispers "Maybe he was drunk..."

I whisper back "maybe I'll listen to his side of the story...someday...I'm still mad"

Tori quietly tells us that she has some revenge planned for Four. I smile and think "best godmother ever!"

**A/N What do you think she has planned? Mwhahahaha this will be fun for me and don't forget to review!**


	8. Music and dauntless cake

**A/N Yay a new chapter! I love seeing the reviews that people leave making me want to update even more! Keep reviewing and since I'm on spring break I'll be updating at least every other day! Keep reviewing and reading!**

Tris POV

The bell rings and I sit in Christina's old seat whispering with her until class officially starts. When Four walked in he seemed momentarily confused when he saw me in Christina's seat but he sat down in his seat while Christina gives him the death glare.

"Get out your paint and easels because today we are going to go outside while painting. Hopefully that will help give you inspiration." Tori announces. Going outside can only mean one thing...paintball...not normal paintball but artist paintball as she calls it. The way it works is that we all wear white armor like stuff that absorbs the paint and can make a pretty cool picture when the paint adds up.

Everyone starts to murmer in excitement until Tori clears her throat.

"I haven't told you todays twist yet...you'll be split into groups" she says. Everyones mouth drops open. She made it clear the first tine we ever played that if she split us into groups that the winning team would pick the music in class that we listened to while creating our art for the rest of the year as well as get dauntless cake in class everyday. We all wanted to win now. It may seem like no big deal, but trust me it is. We've been listening to a different form of music every week and most of it was pretty weird and Tori's dauntless cake is like heaven.

"On team one we have; Tris, Christina, Will, Uriah and Lynn. On team two we have; Four, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene and Max. On the last team, team three, we have; Lauren, Eric, Peter, Molly, and Drew. You guys know the rules now suit up!" She yells as we run to get our armor.

~~~~Page break~~~~

I smile as we walk to our area. I think about hitting Lauren and Four.

Christina looks over and says "Thinking about hitting Lauren and Four?" Sometimes I wonder if she has mind-reading powers.

"Christina how do you always seem to know what I'm thinking?" I tease.

"I know you too well for you to keep anything from me."

I think "well except for that one thing you don't know about..."

**A/N sorry about the short chapter! Review more and I'll update more often! Who do you think will win dauntless cake? Review who you think will!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N its like 11:40 at night but I felt like I needed to write another chapter since I promised! I was supes (no that isn't a typo) busy with taveling and stuff so yeah... enjoy! Its short but its 11:40 at night and writing is not easy when you're tired. I'll prob post a chapter tommarrow as well to make up for it!**

Four POV

In my head I automatically think "cakkeeeee!" As soon as Tori announces the challenge. Anyone who has set foot on this campus in the last ten years knows about "dauntless cake" as Tori calls it. The cafe makes it but not as good as Tori makes it.

~~~~at the park for paintball~~~~

We try to formulate a plan but we keep arguing about defense and offense. Normally it would be me and Tris against the rest, but that was only with our friends well her friends... I still feel horrible about it. Someone finally says something we all agree upon and we split up.

Tris POV

Our team is super pumped for this since we REALLY want that slice of heaven called "dauntless cake" every morning in class. We all seem to agree finally and we set up our traps.

**A/N sorry about the super short chapter but I am about to fall asleep *yawns* review please! P.S. I'm not one of those people who waits for a certain amount of people to review until they post the next chapter I just like to read them. Again sorry its a filler chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N hi ummmmmmm idk why I did this lol**

**Disclaimer: If I owned divergent I would have a mansion by now or more cookies in my hands and no you can't have any :p XD**

Tris POV

We all agree simultaniously to take out Lauren's team first since we all hate her and everyone on her team. I blank out for a moment then snap back to reality when I hear my name.

"Tris can do it." Christina volunteers.

"Do what?" I ask

"Climb the tree to scope out the other team and hide our flag" She states.

"Ok consider it done" I say imediately.

~~~while climbing the tree~~~

Suddenly I feel slightly off balance and Uriah balances me reminding me of when To-Four I mean did. Tears start collecting but then I tell myself to stop he hurt you just keep climbing so you can have cake. We finally reach the top and I look around looking for them. I see Lauren walking towards Four and his team waving and probably thinking they will be allies. Within five seconds she is shot by Four's team. She has a surprised look on her face that then is replaced by anger. I smirk and show Uriah.

We almost burst out laughing before I whisper "shhh or we'll give away our position". He nods but has trouble holding it in.

"Here" Uriah points to a hole in the tree concealed by a thick layer of leaves and I stash it in there putting leaves over it to keep it hidden. We climb down and tell the others what we saw and everyone snickers. Then we tell them their locations and formulate a plan.

~~~page break~~~

We are all in the trees surrounding Lauren's base which is in a clearing surrounded by trees. We take our aim and each one of us has a target. Mine is Lauren even though she's already out. There aren't any rules preventung me so I take pleasure in aiming for her and launching the ball of paint at her armor. It lands right in the middle of her chest as all heck breaks loose as paintballs fly everywhere.

By the end of five minutes Lauren's team is covered in paint. One team down one more to go. One step closer to cake...sweet delicious cake...

**A/N dun dun dunnnn who will win Four or Tris...I'll post the next chapter tommorrow. You'll love what I have in store for the next chapter **


	11. Dirt pie and Dauntless cake

**A/N I'm going to try and make this a long chapter cause you guys deserve it! I've had over 4,000 views on this story so far so thank you random people of the world!**

Tris POV

We split up into four groups **(that's ironic they are about to go up against Four's team with their team split into four XD)**. Christina and I are in the tree next to their flag but we need a distraction. I see Four and Zeke appear out of the tree line talking on the ground below us. I poke Christina and point to them she nods and we aim at them. At the last split second they see us, but by now it's too late they've been hit so they are out. I smirk and look around us. "There has to be a branch that I could use to get across the small gap between trees." I think squinting into the sunlight...that's when I see it. The perfect sized branch that sticks out from their tree.

"Christina I found a way across, but I would still do the diversion just in case there are more of their team around here." I whisper. She nods and whips out her phone texting him to keep the diversion.

~~~a few minutes later~~~

We hear a loud pop and watch as the rest of Four's team run towards the sound. I start climbing the branch and I hear a sickening snap. My first thought is Chris since she hadn't started across the branch. I look back and a wave of relief followed by confusion comes over me. Chris was ok but I still didn't know what that sound was. I keep going forward and my hands grasp the flag over my head.

"Whooohooo" I yell and Christina starts cheering as we head down the tree. The rest of of our team lifts us up on their shoulders and I couldn't help but think " why can't life be this perfect all the time?". I hear several people yell either in agony of celebration " dauntless cake!".

~~~back in the classroom~~~

"Now for the twist!" Tori yell. The people on the teams that lost gasp. They thought being in groups was the twist...never had they been more wrong in their lives. "The losers have to eat...dirt pie" Tori exclaims "and the team captains get double the portions!" The losing team captains look horrified but they have a right to be. Dirt pie is chocolate cake mixed with dirt, worms and whatever else the maker can get their hands on.

I now realize what my godmother did. She waited to make sure my team won then since Lauren and Four are team captains for the losing team doubled the amount they got...perfect revenge on both of them. I smirk looking at the horrified expressions on their faces.

~~~day one of dauntless cake and dirt pie~~~

"I can't believe I have to eat this...it's not like I wanted to be on Four's team " Zeke whines. Today the dirt pie consists of the usual plus some green stuff that looks suspisciously like grass.

"Sorry Zekey-poo but you can have a tiny sliver of mine when you're done to get the horrid taste out of your mouth" I reply.

He glares at me when I call him Zekey-poo but his face lights up when I say he can have some of mine. "Thank you thank you thank you!" He says about a million times.

"The faster you eat your pie the faster you get cake" I tease.

"What if I want some?" I hear someone say. I know that voice. I whip my head around to see Four with a pleading puppy dog look on his face. My heart stops for a second as I roll my eyes.

"You know this is Tori's revenge on you, right?" I ask sternly.

"I figured it might be" Four states.

"I'm not going to mess with my godmother's revenge plans" I spit.

"What if I say please?" He asks like a five year old.

"Oh well that changes everything." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm. He walks away with a sad puppy dog look on his face. "No one look at him or he'll eat your cake!" I whisper furiously. They all start either looking at me or each other or look around the room to avoid his gaze.

**A/N Tell me if you guys want four to be forgiven eventually! Like in how many chapters or how many more pranks should be pulled on him. **


	12. Chapter 12

A/N** hey guys sorry I haven't been updating laptop decided to stop working and my tablet's keyboard decided to stop working so I'm typing this on my iPod so sorry about any mistakes!**

Tris POV

I still can't believe that Four walked up to me like that. He cheated on my for crying out loud! He probably wants to be forgiven. I don't know if I would be able to trust him anymore.

"Tris please can I tell you what really happened?" Four asks dragging out the please.

"Fine but Christina will be watching so if you lie I'll know and I will never forgive you for the rest of my life." I explain.

"You won't regret this Tris." He says and then explains what happened that night. Sometimes I'll look over at Christina to see if he's telling the truth so far he's been telling the truth.

Four POV

I finally got Tris to listen to my story! I hope she can forgive me. As I tell her my story she looks over at Christina to make sure I'm telling the truth.

Tris POV

"Even though I believe your story you will have to show me that i can trust you again." I say after he finishes his story. I see him sigh in relief. I huff thinking " We shall see if you can get past my walls ever again"

Four POV

Finally i have been forgiven and already I feel happier. Tris was...no IS my life and i wouldn't be able to bear living with the fact that she hated me. Wait she just said that it will take a while before she can trust me again. "At least she is giving me a chance" i can't help but think.

Eric POV

What!? How did that happen! Tris was super mad at him and now she's hugging him! The whole purpose of Lauren "happening" to be by Four's apartment was supposed to make her hate him forever so i could have Tris while getting revenge on him!

A/N urmmm idk what to write other than don't forget to comment!


	13. The plan

**A/N I finally downloaded a new keyboard for my tablet! I will be posting more often again so yay! Also my friends and I have decided to collaborate on a new fanfiction so I will be posting that as well! **

Tobias POV

A hand waves in front of my face bringing me back to reality. "I'm awake! " I jump, banging my knee on the desk.

"What's with you today Four? You don't seem to be on Earth today. " Zeke, the only friend I still have, asks.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I feel terrible about hurting Tris! Especially since I was drunk when it happened. " I answer.

"So I'm guessing that you were just fantasizing about Tris accepting your apology? " he guesses.

"Are you some sort of mind reader or something because that was exactly what I was thinking! " I exclaim.

"No I just know when my best friend made the hugest mistake of his life. " he replies.

"What am I going to do Zeke! I love Tris more than anyone in the world! " I exclaim.

"First you need her to hear your story, but I know she will want Christina there to make sure you aren't lying. " he explains

"What am I going to do? " I ask sulkily.

"I got it! All we have to do is invite the girls over for truth or dare and I can dare you to tell the truth about what happened that day and since Christina will be there she can tell Tris if you are lying or not! " Zeke exclaims.

"You're a genius! " I yell.

"That's what I keep telling you people! " he shouts back. I feel a lot better now that we have a plan. I might get Tris back!

**A/N sorry about the short length but I am still thinking of ideas to make this story even better so if you have suggestions comment/review it! **


	14. Prank Wars

Tris POV

"So what should we do to Four?" Christina asks.

"Something that won't make him hate me just yet. I want to make him pay though." I answer back.

"Hmmmmmmm maybe we should...make him dirt pie disguised as dauntless cake! Or put scorpions in his bed? Or pull pranks on him? Wait! Prank wars! It would be perfect because we could do pranks on other people too and that would be hilarious!" She screeches.

"Hmmm prank wars. I like the sound of that...let's do it!" I reply excited for the idea.

~~~~squiggly page break~~~~

We left a mini prank like thing that announces the prank war to the person who opens it in Peter, Lauren, Four, Zeke, Uriah, Al, Marlene, Lynn, Drew, Will, Eric, a few of Lauren's slutty friends because we want revenge for past events and some other random peoples' mail box things and then we wait for the text messages. We set up a group text so we could keep score and other things like that.

Two minutes later our phones ring with a bunch of "I'm in", " let's do this" and "Hell yeah!" s. Once everyone has checked in we send them the rules.

1\. You can't make a prank that will inflict harm for a couples months/weeks (broken bones,fractured limbs, surgery situations)

2\. You can't team up on one person at the same times

3\. No more than 4 to a group for a prank

4\. Cannot do consecutive pranks with a group more than twice in a row

5\. Revenge is sweet isn't it? Beware of those who want it on you.

't prank someone three times in a row (unless the prank has three parts and that is counted as one)

7\. The person/people with the most pranks pulled and least pranks they fell for wins after a month

Then I send a text to everyone that says " tomorrow it begins...good luck to all"

~page break~

Everything is in place for my first prank with Christina. We both know that Four and Zeke eat dauntless cake they have in the fridge for breakfast so we replaced the one in there with dirt pie disguised as dauntless cake and set a camera up so we could see what happens.

"Tris! Four is going for the pie!" Christina whisper yells and I turn to watch.

He opens the fridge and sleepily takes out a slice of "cake". He shoves some in his mouth with a fork and scowls.

" Zeke are you sure that this is dauntless cake?" He yells.

"Yeah, why?" Zeke answers sleepily coming in the room.

"Taste this" he says handing Zeke a different fork.

Zeke puts some in his mouth and then spits it out on a napkin and sees a note "You've just been pranked by Christina and Tris. Now smile for the camera boys" he reads. "Damn it you've got to be kidding me! What do we do now dude?" Zeke curses.

" First we turn the camera off and then we plot our revenge." Four explains. Ha we also bugged their dorm so we could hear their revenge plots.

"Now where is the camera?" Zeke asks.

"Somewhere in this room and we have to find it." Four says.

**A/N PRANK WARS YEAH! So I will need some help making up pranks so leave suggestions for pranks and who you think should get them played on because I will need A LOT.**


	15. Cake explosions and hair dye

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while but anyway as always please review and give me more ideas for pranks!**

Four POV

I yawn as I sleepily walk into the kitchen for some dauntless cake like I do every morning. I take a plate out and put some cake on it and eat some, wait, this doesn't taste like dauntless cake.

"Zeke are you sure this is dauntless cake?" I yell.

"Yeah why?" He asks, rubbing his eyes, walking into the room.

"Taste this." I tell him, shoving a fork in his hand.

He takes a bite and scowls, spitting it out on a napkins, he reads a note aloud "You've been pranked by Christina and Tris. Now smile for the camera boys." I widen my eyes, I had forgotten about the prankwars, my thoughts are interrupted by Zeke yelling "Damn it you've got to be kidding me! What do we do now dude?"

I think and say "First we turn the camera off and then we plot our revenge."

"Now where is the camera?" Zeke asks.

"Somewhere in this room." I announce and we start to look around.

I see the gleam of something hidden in a potted plant in the corner, wait when did we get a potted plant? Suspicious. I walk over to it and see a lens, camera lens maybe? I pick it up and attached to the lens is a note that reads "stand here for the next five seconds". Wait! What? I start to turn when the five seconds finishes and dauntless cake explodes in my face.

" Dude what was that sound? You ok? " Zeke asks, walking in, then looks at me and bursts out laughing. "So that's what that note I just found was about."

"What note?" I ask.

"The one that says "Guess where your real cake is?Zeke I'm pretty sure Four already found it." He states "they know too much about us. They know what we would do in certain situations and it' s kind of scary."

Tris POV

"OMG Tris that was a brilliant finishing touch!" Christina squeals.

"Now to check in on Lauren's cam. I still can't believe they sell that bright of red dye, it matched perfectly with her normal shampoo and conditioner." I rush, excited to see her reaction.

"Perfect she just left the bathroom and she looks mad." Chris answers.

"BROOKE DID YOU DO THIS?" Lauren yells at her brown haired roommate.

"What? No! But this explains the note I found on my dresser." Brooke replies quickly.

"NOTE? WHAT NOTE? TELL ME WHAT IT SAID!" She screams.

" it reads "Sorry about the crap you'll get from your roommate this morning, wait, no I'm not! You both have gone after our (past or present) boyfriends and now you will pay. -Tris and Chris" she fumes Meanwhile I smirk and laugh evilly because we have only just begun.


	16. missing make up and butterspray

**A/N YAY I FINALLY UPDATED sorry about the inconsistency I'm working on it. So without further ado chapter 16...**

**Tris POV**

After I stopped laughing at the camera for a good twenty minutes I started tearing up because of something I just remembered. Tob-Four I mean did that to me once but instead of being angry I acted happy that I finally dyed my hair.

Christina must have noticed my tearing up because wrapped me in a hug and said "You don't have to be strong around me. I know it hurts, I've seen the hurt buried in your eyes, I know you still love him."

"I feel like I'm supposed to be angry but I can't help but feel sad. I just bury my feelings in my work and pranks, but it just hurts so freaking bad." I sob.

"How about we make a rule change. We can work in groups of two for the rest of the war and can team up with another team for one prank?" She asks and I perk up a little, then I wouldn't have to prank her because she does not handle pranks pulled on her very well.

"Let's do it!" I say and she starts texting everyone the message and we get several replies that say "Thank you! Heck yes!"

"BACK TO THE PRANKING!" Christina shouts.

**Four POV**

We finally had found the real camera and had decided to set up pranks in both Lauren and Brooke's dorm as well as Christina and Tris's so now we just wait and watch.

"Dude look at the slut cam!" Zeke yells and I look at their camera and see them go into their rooms looking for their make up that we may have stole.

**Lauren POV (LOL)**

I walk into my room wondering if this day could get any worse because of those two bitches called Christina and Tris. Wait where's my makeup? "Brooke do you have my makeup?" I ask sweetly.

"Um no but do you have mine? I can't find it anywhere?" She yells back

" Idiot why would I have your makeup if I don't have mine?" I yell angrily. I look around to see if I at least have my hairspray I would literally DIE without it. Ok I might be exaggerating a little on that but hey I've had a bad day so far.

"At least I have my hairspray." I breathe, picking up the can. When I start spraying I smell butter. "Brooke are you using butter for something?" I ask

"No I'm just doing my hair but I smell it too almost as if its coming from the hairspray..." She shouts.

That's when I realize, it's not hairspray. "STOP USING IT! It's not hairspray! It's that butter spray stuff used in cooking!" I scream. "Which of those freaking idiots did this?" I think "first she gets Four then she dyes my hair red and now this!" I screech.

Four POV

"First she gets Four then she dyes my hair red and now this!" Lauren screeches. She hasn't even seen the closet yet. This is gonna get ugly well uglier soon. Especially when she finds out that Zeke and I did it.

**A/N sorry I just felt like to have one of the pranks suggested by someone I needed to show Tris's buried emotions and show Christina that she both loves and resents him at the same time... It'll make sense eventually trust me. I felt like this was a sucky chapter though so the next one will be a lot better and please don't forget to review because those reviews are what make me want to keep writing these chapters!**


	17. Revenge on Eric

**A/N Sorry for not updating! I have Algebra 1 and I get homework like every day on top of all my other homework. Also I have over 16,000 views on this story! YAY! Now back to the story...**

Tris POV

Christina and I carefully tiptoe out of Eric and Drew's dorm and turn on the camera before walking out the door, quietly laughing to ourselves, and run back to our dorms to capture in on video. When we get there we cautiously step into our room until I hear gears turning, I turn my head to the side and see a pie rigged to launch at whoever comes through the door.

"Chris, don't move! I can disable this prank." I whisper yell.

"Ok but why are we whisper-yelling?" She whispers back.

"I have no clue!" I answer and jump over the tripwire and walk over to the poorly wired mechanism before taking out the pie and activating the tripwire. I wait and just as I expected it didn't even work.

"This was probably set up by Lauren and Brooke." I say, talking at my normal volume, "it was sloppily put together and didn't even work."

"Now can we check our cameras?" asks Christina.

"Oh yeah let's do it!" I answer, walking over to the computer and turning it to the right camera. "they're just sleeping."

"Not for long!" Chris says excitedly and presses a key that makes a super loud noise go off.

I slam my hands over my ears before yelling "What was that?"

"Just an air horn..." she answers innocently.

"Just?" I ask incredulously.

"I may have improved the loudness a little." she replies.

Eric POV

A loud noise blasts through the dorm and I wake up with a start "Dafug?" I say to myself then I look up and see a huge spider built a nest in my room. I start freaking out thinking "Where is the spider that made it?" I look at the end of my bed and see a spider as big as a tire sitting there. The next thing I know is I'm screaming my lungs off and then I black out.

Tris POV

We see Eric start to freak out about the fake spider on his bed when he starts screaming like a little girl until he finally blacks out.

"Told you he was afraid of spiders." Christina states plainly before we both burst out in laughter.

"That...was...great.." I say gasping for air.

"Wait one last step!" I realize and press the upload button on the video.

"This is perfect payback for what he did to us." smirks Christina.


End file.
